lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Coldhands
' Coldhands' is a mysterious figure from the Valley of Lucerne, of whom befriended Edward Cullen during his trip to Lorderon and has been by his side ever since. He looks like a wight and has hands black from pooled and congealed blood, but is intelligent and seemingly benign. It is unknown if he is related to Bluehands another mysterious robed figure met by Lucie Lovie while she is being sent to Lucerne to meet her father. Coldhands is first met while Edward Cullen is travelling with the Stone Dragons to Lorderon, and Coldhands asks whether he may join them, and is accepted after he reveals important information to them. Coldhands disapears during the night but appears in the tunnels beneath Lorderon and leads them to the exit much quicker then they would have otherwise, and then during the Battle of Lorderon assists the Lucernians in defeating the cultists. Coldhands join Edward on the road once more when the Stone Dragons make their way to Tevinter, and he fights on his Elk during the Battles they fight against Tevinter. Coldhands warns Edward about Clary Folwyn but Edward doesn't believe him, and Coldhands disapears the next day, and despite atttempts to track him the Elk, and Coldhands can't be found. History Early History Coldhands is first met while Edward Cullen is travelling with the Stone Dragons to Lorderon, and Coldhands asks whether he may join them, and is accepted after he reveals important information to them. Coldhands disapears during the night but appears in the tunnels beneath Lorderon and leads them to the exit much quicker then they would have otherwise, and then during the Battle of Lorderon assists the Lucernians in defeating the cultists. Coldhands join Edward on the road once more when the Stone Dragons make their way to Tevinter, and he fights on his Elk during the Battles they fight against Tevinter. Coldhands warns Edward about Clary Folwyn but Edward doesn't believe him, and Coldhands disapears the next day, and despite atttempts to track him the Elk, and Coldhands can't be found. Voice in the North Main Article : First Lucerne-Tevinter War Following the exodus of Arthas and his failure to stop him Edward would return to Lucerne a somewhat broken man, who watched as Jasper, and Leven had completely replaced him as the best friends of William while Emmett had taken control of House McCarty and was throwing himself into that. On top of this Edward would find that his former wife Tanya Cullen had now moved on with Saiden Scarlet and had followed him into Hearthglen where she was pregnent with a child from him. Seeing all of this Edward believed he needed to do something to change things, and thus he would decide to travel into the north with Hilary and her husband alongside the Stone Dragons, in a quest to find Lord Voldermorte and finally end him once and for all. Edward would go to William and tell him that he needed some time away, and that he had decided he was taking his Stone Dragons and going into Tevinter to assist in the war effort up there. William would attempt to convinse him that everything was fine, and Alice came in later in the conversation and tried as well, and whatever progress they had made when up in flames when Jasper entered the room and then quickly walked out unable to even be in the same room as him. Leven would come in and the four of them would say their goodbye's as they knew after Jasper's departure that Edward had made up his mind. I walked down the hallway to where I hoped I would find William alone, and without the inevitable conflict that Jasper's presence would mean. Reaching the door Hayden Percy let me in with a small smile, and looking inside I saw William sitting in a chair talking with Leven, and I felt a small shiver go up my spine watching them laugh together. Here I was one of the most important Magi in the entire Kingdom, and I was scared of a simple laugh. I wanted more then anything to be the cause of their smiles, but that was gone. It was made worse by the fact that as I neared them their smiles didn't continue. While William's only faded a tad bit, the laughter of Leven disapeared and was replaced by something akin to discust. I had never been the closest with Leven but after all these years the fact that we were not even friends was painful. "Edward my friend, what brings you here?" "I've returned from Lorderon." It sounded so simple. I had returned from Lorderon. I had returned from Lorderon. Saying it made it all the more painful to even think about the magnitude of my failing. I could have stopped him, if I had only listened to reason when I had first heard it. "I'm so sorry my friend, I hadn't realized you would be returning so soon." "Do you not worry your grace, the day is not enought for all things." "Come and sit with us." Leven practically rolled her eyes as I took a seat across from her and William, but I needed to speak to him, and she couldn't stop that. "I shall take my..." Leven went to bolt the moment I sat down, but her hand was caught by William. "Come now Leven, we were just starting, and now Edward is here." William grasped her hands, and smiled at her, and like the love struck girl she was all those years ago she responded the same, as she continued holding his hand and sat back down giving me not even a passing look. "Now Edward not that you need a reason, but what is the purpose of your visit today?" Following the gathering of the Stone Dragons, they would travel by boat from Lole all the way to the Port of Stormwind, where they then would take a boat to Westbridge. Arriving in Westbridge where they meet with the Starke's of whom are leaving for the south and there is being a handover of command in the north. Edward Cullen talks with Robb Starke about the war in the north, and he details the violence of it all, and also the fact that reinforcements will be coming in extreme numbers from the south as the forces of the Darkmore's have been commanded following the end of their troubles to send forces into the north. Arriving in Heathfall following the exodus of the Starkes when they were going to Bolten for the war there and thus Edward arrived in the First Lucerne-Tevinter War and in this war he found a front that was very much in flux. In Noveria the conflict had ground to a halt as the Tevinter forces couldn't get by the fortresses there, but in the west the situation was different as the numbers of Tevinter were unending on that front. Seeing an oppurtity to rise in the north Edward, Gemma, and Hilary worked hard to destablize areas of strength for the Deatheaters and were responsible for the destruction of several Deatheater camps in the area just north of Noveria, and the deaths of several important Deatheater commanders in the same area. Edward Cullen realizing the flux of the war was turning in their favor infiltrated the powerful Kingdom of Antiva as an individual he called The Voice. The Voice As the Voice he begin an uprising amongst the peasents that gained momentum and created a huge problem for the large army of Tevinter of whom found their supply lines captured and taking hit and run attacks constantly. An Alliance Edward Cullen would during these raids, and fighting come to meet a young women named Clary Folwyn of whom was the daughter of the king of Antiva, and she proved herself in several fights to be loyal to their cause. Bringing Edward to meet with her father the two became better friends, and with the deterioating relationship with Tanya they begin to see eachother romantically. During this Clary was loyal secretly to Lord Voldermorte and because of this all the information gatherered by Clary was handed off to Lord Voldermorte. An Alliance Broken Edward would make arrangments with the King of Antiva of whom told him that he would side with him and sign papers of alliance between Lucerne and Antiva. Going to meet with the King he arrived at the castle to find that every single person in the castle was dead including the King, and despite warnings from Hilary he continued into the throne room where he found Lord Voldermorte surrounded by the bodies of the royal family and many of his men. Edward and Hilary would try and fight there way out but at the final moments before they were to escape Edward was stunned by a spell and Hilary was captured trying to pull him over the fence to where their horses awaited them. Captured Relationships Category:Magi Category:People Category:The Stone Dragons